


Meeting Place

by greitnok



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Cuteness overload, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greitnok/pseuds/greitnok
Summary: This is one of the games they play. It was made up at one of those times when they talked about parallel universes and how possibly they met in them because there can't be a universe they wouldn't meet. Life can't be that cruel, right?





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授權翻譯] Meeting Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265156) by [zzm702](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzm702/pseuds/zzm702)



Even's right arm ached a great amount when he bumped into Isak. Like literally, his own shoulder crashed upon Isak's. Trying to keep his distance away from the boy's personal space, he looked straight at who's standing right in front of him and when saw the face, thought that was enough for him to be shook. What a beautiful face it was so Even kept looking. 

Finally coming to his senses, he managed to mumble 'I'm so sorry, man. Just last week I learned to walk. But it's still hard work, you know, I'm trying my best.' 

That moment the boy looked up directly into his eyes it was like 'are you serious right now?' and rather irritated look on his face changed into something else Even couldn't quite put a finger on then he answered 'don't worry about it' with a laugh which could surely compete in a best-laugh-ever contest. 

Even apparently wanted to make acquaintance with this beautiful persona which provides such a genuine smile for free.

He just couldn't help but introduce himself offering his hand. 'I'm Even'

'Isak' Isak accepted the hand, even after shaking hands, they kept holding a little bit more until Isak cut the contact.

uh uh Even was sensing shyness. That was his cue to go on. 'Are you new around here? I bet I've never seen you before.' He was good at hiding his smile but didn't have a clue his eyes weren't in his control and it was clear they were enjoying themselves.

'No I'm in second grade. We're going to same school. I've seen you in canteen a couple of times. It's just, come on Isak come up with something, mhm I usually don't attend to strangers' home parties'

'Lucky me, you changed your mind this time. This, pointing their situation, is all meant to be, you see' Coincidences are only used as romantic signs on movies so that was a witty point. The best way to persuade someone is making them believe it's all fate.  
Isak wasn't good at figuring out what to say as always, he just smiled with brightness in his green eyes knowing this is regarded as charm.

'This is the way it is then' thought Even about this shy boy, didn't even mind having to keep the conversation going without any help from his company, he was a sucker for being the direct one anyway, so continued: 'Are you alone or?'

'No-no I came with friends whose sights I lost right after entering the house though'

' I meant a girlfriend' Like really direct one.

'Oh, no' Isak was surprised by how direct the boy was in front of him.

'Or a boyfriend maybe?'

'Is this you trying to flirt?' Isak finally let the cat out of the bag.

'Trying? I think I'm doing okay. Like every gentle, cute, smooth guy would do. '

'Do you even know what those words mean? Maybe desperate but I'm sure of it this is not smooth at all.' Isak lost it all then and was laughing so hard.

Even pretended to be hurt by his accusation and said hopelessly. 'You don't even let me try'

'Oh sorry go on please'

'So are you alone?' The game was on again.

'Yes I am, I am on my own. I have nobody for myself.'

Even decided to ignore the sarcastic tone, 'Maybe we can change that'

'So that's the best you can do? Oh smooth really smooth, best I've heard today' Isak again gave away a genuine laugh.

'But you're laughing with me so you know what they say.'

'They say a lot of bullshit, don't believe every thing you hear. By the way you should thank your mom for the gifts that Santa dropped down the chimney for you being nice boy all year in case you don't know.' Isak was determined to play hard to get and not the one to give up easily in any universe.

'But this one's true. I can already see you fell hard for me.'

'I'm not laughing with you, I'm laughing at you. There's a difference. Apparently you don't know what this means either. Such a sham-'

Even was done now with this conversation and kissed the boy to shut him up.

'That's so not fair' Isak said between kisses. But neither could he keep his hands to himself for any longer so he eventually gave in and intensified the kiss.

They didn't mind showing some good amount of PDA till Jonas' patience wore thin, he had been waiting in the corner for Isak to be his wingman at the party for quite a while now, and he interrupted them. 'Dude what the fuck? What kind of foreplay is this? I don't understand why you guys are acting so weird sometimes and stop with the kissing already, you're being selfish' Jonas was really confused and mad.

Isak blushed not knowing how much of this that his best friend witnessed. 'It's just an inside joke, chill'

'yeah I came up with it while I was inside Isak. You don't wanna know' That inappropriate remark made Isak blush more than anything, he punched his cheeky boyfriend's aching shoulder to take his revenge. How dare he makes his best friend imagine them having sex. Yet, no one cared. Apparently Isak was the only one to think this is big and embarrassing. He'll one day understand nothing's awkward when you're surrounded by loved ones.

Jonas sighed 'Whatever come and help me get some girl, then we can both do PDA and show how it's done to everyone' Even though he never understands this kind of romance, maybe he is lucky enough to find a girl to dance with for tonight.


	2. Café

Isak is sitting at a table for four waiting for his boyfriend to come. It started going without saying, if someone finishes school early, he's supposed to wait for the other at the café. Isak's just bothered by the fact that he's always the one to get it all together first. Even barista now knows his order and asks 'usual, Isak?' Isak finds it awkward everyone knows of them. 

He's feeling like he's being watched over and gets himself more uncomfortable though the place isn't crowded at all. 'Getting familiar with employees should make me feel safe and sound and at ease at least but why somewhat this is not the deal?' His thoughts get interrupted when someone clears his throat and asks: 'Sorry is this chair free?' 

Isak looks up to see Even holding onto a chair in front of him across the table and leaning closer. Isak was lost at thoughts, doesn't understand the situation first, he mumbles 'hm?' 

Even repeats himself. 'I asked if this chair is available' 

It dawns on Isak just now apparently he smiles answering 'yes, yes, you can have it' 

Even smiles back 'or can I sit here?' 

Isak is quick 'I can't stop you' so Even sits.

 

Even's staring at Isak, Isak is sure of it but pretending like he's unaware, reading an article. Even tries to break the ice, 'What's the article about?' Before Isak answers, he adds, 'It seems like we're both waiting for someone. I just thought maybe we could use each other's company.'

'It's about evolution, I'm doing some research for homework.'

' I see smartypants' Even teases.

'You don't know my biology partner. I'm already behind and she frightens me I might be in danger' Isak's face remains serious but Even chuckles.

'I can help you, I don't want you dead, yet.'

'Yet?' Isak is confused.

'I should give you a chance first, get to know you, then I'll decide if you're worth breathing world's limited oxygen in.' Even's face is like 'see I can talk biology'

Isak studies Even's face and chooses to play around. 'You're all talk, show me your best then.' 

Even really does help with his homework and it's crystal clear he knows his stuff. Isak can't believe that, in an hour they finished the article, understood fully, even answered a couple of questions of Sana's. Isak is impressed. He tries to find the right words, 'I can't thank you enough. I have to do a favour back. What do you want?'

Even pretends to think on it, 'We can always find something' he winks then adds, 'It was really not a big deal. I'm a third year, we covered this subject last year soooo-'

Isak shoots back, 'No no don't sell yourself short. My boyfriend's also a third year but he never helps me with anything.'

'Is he in the know of the risk you being killed over homework by your partner?' Even teases.

'Oh yes, he just doesn't care.' Isak shrugs. 'While you're so nice and you don't even know me.'

Even chuckles. 'I want to know you though. So is he also the one you're waiting for here over an hour?'

'Yes, I guess I'll take the hint I'm stood up. How did you know I was waiting for someone anyway?'

'I was watching you, you kept being distracted by your watch way too much.'

'I found myself a stalker then aye. I was being impatient. He always keeps me waiting.' Isak put on a serious face again.

'That's a shitty situation or he's just a shitty boyfriend'

'He really is' Isak laughs, 'I've been thinking about dumping him. I've had enough. I feel like he's only with me for my looks'

'You deserve much more than that. I'm not saying you don't look beautiful but you're also so sweet, so smart and you deserve someone who knows your worth, someone who cares about you' Even is serious for the first time.

'Someone like you? Who helps me with my homework?' Isak flirts.

'Someone who saves you from being killed, yeah that's a given' Even flirts back. Both of them burst into laughter. 

Isak realises, 'But who were you waiting for, you're also stood up'

'I wasn't waiting for anyone, I made it up to come up with an excuse to meet you. Like I said, I want to get to know you.' Even tries to wink but fails. Such a funny face.

'Creepy. But cute. Mostly creepy. I want to get to know you too.' Isak smiles genuinely.  
'Let's go back to the time then that you asked me what I want from you.' Even blurts out the words, stands up, comes to the chair next to Isak's.

Isak takes the hint, 'Okay then' he says before closing the gap between them. It's a peck first, then Isak deepens the kiss pulling Even's hair. They can't help themselves laughing between kisses then come back again to kissing.

They hear someone shouting after a while, 'Even stop eating your boyfriend's face out and come get yourself something. You want coffee? I'm making the usual' Even laughs hard. Isak blushes and wants to dig himself a hole and live in it. Isak's redness makes Even laugh harder. Oh, he's so in love. 'I'm coming' Even shouts back and stands up to go.

As if remembering something he turns his back and offers his hand 'I'm Even.'

'I'm Isak.' Isak takes the hand.

'Nice to meet you. It looks like we'll get along well, Isak. I'll be right back.'

'Go get your coffee, I'm dumping my boyfriend till you come back'


	3. Park

It was a sunny day in March which is rarely seen in Norway even in summertime. Isak was early up which is another rarest thing, and seeing the lights of sun he runs to the nearest park to enjoy the good weather by himself before everybody else gets the same idea. At least that's what he says to himself, 'enjoy the good weather'

Truth is, in the other hand, his lack of ability to skate. It bothers him too much though he acts like it's no big deal. He needs practice, he thinks. He could be even better than Jonas who shows off with his skateboard. Such a jerk. He just needs practice. Loads of practice. Then he'll be the master of skateboards. That is the real reason why he's way up early and off to an empty park as soon as sun appears.

Skating turns out to be harder than he thought. He struggles keeping his balance on the skateboard, let alone putting on a show for audience just like Jonas. Parents with their children are starting to fill the park but he's still showed no improvement. Watching infants do a better job than himself, he thought 'well that's embarrassing'. He wanted to give it a go at a different place with less people around, trying to change his direction, he fell off his skate and his face came close to the ground, just in time a strong hand came to rescue. Isak looked up to see Even's face laughing and his hand still holding Isak's arm tight to keep him from falling. Isak got up and freed himself while cursing himself for sending a text to Even before leaving the collective.

Isak is ashamed to say something to his boyfriend, so he keeps his silence. Even proceeds, 'Watch out you skate boy, you don't wanna ruin that beautiful face of yours'

Isak puts on a sad face and says like a child 'I think I had my right foot broken' His pain clearly can be seen on his face.

Even laughs, 'oh poor thing, let's walk you to that bench'

Sitting on the bench they take a look at Isak's hurt foot then Even playfully pushes Isak's shoulder a bit 'That's nothing, don't worry'

Isak cries, 'That's nothing, that's nothing? I'm dying here man, have mercy on me'

Even laughs again, 'I meant there's nothing to worry about, it's just sprained.'

Isak scoffs, 'Pardon me, where did you get your medicine diploma from again?'

'Argh, stop being so dramatic. I can see with my so called x-ray machine eyes there's no broken bone there and I feel like you would've shouted it on the rooftops already if there was.'

'You're acting like you know me well. I gotta stop you here, you know nothing Jon Snow, at least about me.' Isak always wanted to be the one who initiates the game so he pulled the strangers card out this time himself.

'Oh I know you, Isak.' Even replies. He doesn't want to play or what? Isak is puzzled, thinks to himself 'what did I do wrong? Should I drop it now? Maybe he didn't get what I intended.'

Even elaborates intervening Isak's thoughts, 'I know you more than you think, you're Isak Valtersen. You're a 2nd year in Nissen, you're on your kind of way good at rapping and apparently you think you're good at skating as well which is quite not the case, I'm afraid. Your friend Jonas is a good skater though, maybe you should ask him for help. But I guess you're too ashamed to ask, you just want to magically be a master at skating and impress your friends with your natural skills. And you just subtly shared your favourite tv show is game of thrones.'

Isak is speechless. Even smiles, 'How was that for first impressions? I notice things and I noticed you. By the way I'm Even Bech Næsheim, I'm a 3rd year in Nissen, and rest is for you to explore. Nice to meet you.'

Isak doesn't take the hand Even extended, he looks at it and says, 'you think you can offend me first then offer me a friendship'

'Oh what I'm offering you is not a friendship'

Isak breaks the character and laughs. 'That was way too direct compared to our first bench meeting. In this universe you're a player I see'

Even shrugs, 'maybe I gained some confidence by getting a ten out of ten boyfriend'

'Lucky you' Isak says before giving a kiss to his boyfriend, forgetting his exaggerated pain.

A boy on skateboard approaches to the bench they are seated and says 'Can I ask you something, sir?'

'What?' Isak blurts out pulling apart from Even. He is always grumpy when they get interrupted.

Even smiles, 'What is it young man?'

'I just wanted to know if you can adopt me.' The boy says as innocently as it can be.

'What?' Isak blurts out again this time loudly.

'Adopt you?' Even is caught up surprised as well.

The boy explains ambitiously, 'See, there sits my mom, she's nice and all but I just asked her to get me an ice cream and she said that I already ate one today and that I wouldn't want to catch a cold. I just want an ice cream. Dad always gets me what I want. So I thought it would be so cool to have two dads'

Even laughs, looks at Isak's face, seeing he put on a 'what the hell' expression, he laughs harder.

'What about listening to your mom, she knows better than you.' Isak roars. 'And we're strangers, you shouldn't be talkin-'

'He's freaked out, don't mind him, let's get you to your mom and talk to her and see what we can do' Even stands up, takes the kid's hand. 'And maybe you can teach Isak to skate'

'I already love you more' The kid says walking.

Isak gives away an irritated face to Even's back, he stands up too and follows them unwillingly limping and cursing on the path. How come his boyfriend is a master at charming every human being alive?


	4. Tram

 

Isak read his messages when he stopped running the streets for a moment for the sake of breathing. 

I'm on my way, where are you?

Won't you show up, waiting for you for ten minutes at the station baby

Ugh Isak again? really?

It kinda hurts me you choose sleep over me

Just meet me at the place.

Last one was sent two minutes ago, so maybe Isak still had time to catch up, he ran harder to the station and hopped on the tram at the back door. Victory!

Or was it? He looked around to figure if his boyfriend's beautiful face was anywhere to see and noticed two baby blue eyes staring right back at him with an annoyed expression. It made Isak smile. Not much he sees Even moody but it always makes Isak enjoy all of it. He finds it adorable. 

Even turns his head away from Isak to the ground as Isak approaches. 

'Excuse me. Sorry, do you have the time?' Isak acts innocent. 

'Apparently you don't' Yes, Even is annoyed. Confirmed. 

'My phone died and my watch says 20 minutes late to the beauty, just wanted to make sure' Isak tries to cut the tension with using humour. 

Even is not impressed, though. He's had enough. He shrugs. Isak continues, 'I'm sorry but why so serious?'

'Isak, you make me wait every time, why were you sleeping through the day, anyway?'

'Because I can? Just meet me half an hour later than promised from now on, I hope I'll be there by then'

Even's mouth gives way a smile. Isak holds on to that smile. 'You noticed how much I love sleeping. But I love you more. Much much more. Can you imagine? Yeah that much.'

'You're an idiot' says Even but gives a forehead kiss to his now-forgiven boyfriend.

'Wait a sec' says Isak before he retreats to the back of the tram. Then comes close again. 

'Hey'

'Hey'

'You're Even, right?'

'Yes?'

'Isak, we have English together' Even nods. 

'I hadn't realised we lived in the same neighbourhood.'

'I don't live in the area, I'm going to a party.'

'What party?'

'Chris' my parents away let's celebrate party?'

'Oh, I'm going to that party too'

'Really'

'Oh yes, let's go together'

'Okay' Even says effortlessly. Is he always easy to convince or does he have a soft spot for Isak? 'Since when you have games? That was smooth' Even begins to tease. 

'Shut up. I have lots of game.'

'So what kind of game you were pulling when we bumped into each other on the tram and you spoke absolutely no words to me?'

'Oh shut up.'

'Maybe you were starstruck by then. You were either silent or grumpy. I made you soft and mellow. Admit it.' Tram announces their stop finally so they get off. 

 

'I was overwhelmed back then. You know how you make me feel, how it's all new to me, to fall for someone.' 

'I know, I'm just kidding. You're so cute.' Even smiles big and takes his boyfriend's hand while they're walking to the house. Back then Isak could have freaked out but now he just smiles back. 

'I thought I was an idiot'

'You are a cute idiot'

'You're one to talk. What kind of games you were pulling when you took all the papers out of dispenser to talk to me or when you broke into your old friend's pool to get to kiss me underwater?'

'It worked. As long as it works, I don't mind.'

'I think the address is on the right passing the lights. Can you buy us some beer before we go to party?' Isak offers. 

'I forgot my ID. I have to go home and get it. You coming?' Even chuckles. 

'What?' Isak is shocked. 

'Don't tell me you hadn't figured it out' Even laughs. Isak just gazes back at him with an opened mouth. 

'Oh you hadn't. You're so naive, god. I love you.'

'That was a game? THAT was a game? What the fuck, Even? You tricked me. What's the truth?' Isak pretends to be angry. 

'You never cease to amaze me, Isak.' That's a one true fact.


	5. Bar

The first time Isak was in a gay bar, he was with Eskild. Not with with, but Eskild was there too. Thank god his life took a turn for the better since he met Eskild that day. He was lucky to have him as his friend. But he never crossed paths to the gay bar after that day. He is scared to go not only because he thinks people would judge his sexuality if he's been seen there but also going there again could bring bad memories back. 

But all is about to change since Even's been determined to experience this with Isak. Isak was reluctant first but Even can be very annoying when he insists on something, so like everyone else Isak gave in eventually for the sake of a piece of peaceful mind. 

Here comes today. They're standing in front of the bar together, Even already enjoys the music coming outside, singing along. Isak is nervous. 'Don't' Even taps Isak's shoulder. Then they enter. 

'See there's nothing to worry about. We're here for solid fifteen minutes and you're still alive. Now relax. Maybe you'd like to get yourself something to drink. I don't mind.'

'Okay but don't get lost, stay put so I don't have trouble finding you. I don't know how it's even possible but it's getting more and more crowded.' Isak's still not carefree. Even assures him so he's off to go. 

'A pint, please' says Isak leaning onto counter. 

'Can I get a lager, please?' a voice makes itself heard closing in right next to Isak.

'Hey' He steals looks of Isak. 

'Hey' Isak shows no expression towards the guy. The guy seems like Even's age and Even's height. 

'Are you legally here?'

'I turned eighteen. Who are you, anyway, a cop?'

'Don't be defensive. You just looked young.'

'Whatever.'

'Don't be grumpy. No one wants to hook up with the grumpy.' Bartender comes with their drinks finally. 

'I'm not being grumpy besides who said I want to hook up with someone'

'I don't know about you mate but I've already laid my eyes on some guy' He points out. Isak looks back to see Even's face. He's surprised. Not that surprised. His boyfriend's stunning. But what are the odds I put myself in this situation kind of surprised. 

'I don't share' The guy states seeing Isak staring at Even. 

'You should know I don't share either' Isak hits back.

'You should just back off then. You have no chance.' Isak's just about to blurt out the reality, the guy adds, 'Or maybe you wanna bet?

'What kind of bet?'

'You know we both approach the guy and let him decide. The left out just backs away. And maybe we can put some prize on it?'

'But it wouldn't be fair to you since-'

'Oh you cocky much? I don't chicken out and you're cute but shouldn't overestimate yourself'

Isak gets irritated. Fuck fairness. 'What are the rules then?'

'There are no rules. Let's say prize is 250kr. Alright?'

'Yeah okay. It's enough to buy 2 tickets to the movies.'

'Pf movies. You're such a nerd mate you stand no chance. Shall we go?' The guy takes a sip from his drink. 

'Yeah okay I'm Isak by the way.'

'Mathias'

When they get near to Even's side, Mathias is first to speak. 'Hey there. I'm Mathias and this is Isak. Can we join you?'

'Yeah sure, I'm Even. So how do you know each other?'

'We just met but we seem to have something in common, like a desire to meet you.'

Even is puzzled. He throws a whats going on look to Isak but receives just a shrug. 'I'm not into threesome.' Even tells Mathias. 

'No, no, it's not like that. We'll let you decide. But no pressure let's just get to know each other.'

'But are we sure this guy isn't mute? I didn't hear him say anything yet.'

Mathias laughs. Isak clenches his teeth together then says 'Oh you will' Maybe Even won't make it easy for Isak. 

They spend about an hour together getting to know each other, singing and dancing along. Isak makes sure Mathias is a jackass. No one wants to know more about how great he is. Even just treats Isak like a stranger but wants to get to know him. At some point Fem fine frøkner starts playing at the bar, they both burst out in laughter looking each other with heart eyes. 

Mathias interrupts them making himself noticed. 'Okay Even, I'm not dumb. I can see you're interested in him. Can I just ask why, I mean you choose someone like him over ME?'

'You're pretty face but don't overestimate yourself. Especially when the rest is this saddening.' No one can look down on Even's boyfriend. How dare. 

Mathias gives out a curse paying Isak 250kr then gets out of sight. 

'What is that? Even is confused. 

'This is, Even, our tickets to that movie you've been talking about nonstop. And don't tell me it's cheating. I tried to explain but he shut me up. And he said no rules. So case closed.'

'No you're right. He deserves it.'

'But you're giving me that look'

'What look'

'I don't know what to do with you look'

'It's not a bad look, Isak. It means I still can't believe when I got so lucky to have a smart, thoughtful and pretty boyfriend like you.'

'Maybe you should thank your mum for hiring me' 

Even wants to say shut up but he just pulls Isak's neck and kisses him instead to shut him up. This way is more convenient.


	6. School

Isak is rushing into the canteen, starving. It's mid-school already but he hasn't had his breakfast yet because who wants to wake up early to make himself a damn sandwich when he can get half an hour more sleep. Yeah, maybe loads of reasonable people. But not Isak, of course. 

'Could I get a cheese toastie?' Isak asks, still gasping. 

'I ran out of it. What else I can help you with?'

'WHAT? What do you mean?'

'I'm heating up the last one for him.' She gestures Isak's left behind. 'Better luck next time'

Isak turns around and looks up cause a giraffe stands behind of him. He smiles. 'You're the lucky guy who ordered the last cheese toastie?'

'Yes?' Even is doubtful. 

'See, I didn't eat breakfast, and if my stomach doesn't get something anytime soon, it'll start a war against me. I'm sure you wouldn't want to witness that so I thought maybe-'

'No, I'm not giving you my toast no matter how desperate you are' Even laughs. 

'I'm not asking for a favour, I'll pay double for it?'

'Just to prove you really are desperate? It's not for sale. But I can share it with you if you love cardamom.'

'Hm?'

'I'm saying I ordered it with lots of, lots of cardamom' Even laughs, his eyes getting smaller in the process. 

'What are you saying? Cardamom is my favourite!'

'Awesomesauce! Yes pun intended.' Even's eyes keep fading away. 

'Puff. I think I deserve the cheese toastie alone after that dreadful joke you intended to make over that kind of food from paradise. I'm too hungry to share it anyway.'

'Take it or leave it. Deal is about to be off the table.'

'Okay okay let's share it' Isak compromises effortlessly. 

They take a seat on a bench in the schoolyard. Even lets Isak eat the whole thing. 

They talk about anything and everything. For Isak it's never been easy to open up but when it comes to opening up to Even, he himself can't believe just opening up seems like the easiest thing in the world and how he hadn't done it before. 

'You seem like a cool guy. Sorry to eat the toast alone. Actually I'm not sorry but let's buy you something else.' Isak is full and satisfied finally. 

'I'm not hungry. I was getting it for my silly boyfriend who loves to starve himself from time to time'

'I knew it Even! I fucking knew you couldn't manage to say no to that beauty if you were hungry in the first place. You made me feel bad for not sharing, you jerk'

'I bought you a toast and I'm still a jerk. And you just said you were not sorry so.' Even sometimes can't believe how extra his boyfriend is. 

'You bought half of it actually'

'So this is how you thank me? Me? Most thoughtful and adorable boyfriend in the world? I can't stand this kind of attitude for another minute-' Even stands up and prepares for his dramatic exit. How much of a movie buff is this boy?

'Stop making a scene' Isak giggles, maybe enjoying himself way too much. He grabs his boyfriend's hand and has him sitting next to him again. 

'So we're holding hands now in the school, you ungrateful jerk'

'We're holding hands now. Who knows what's next? Isak teases. 

Even is so grateful for having this precious boy to himself. 'Isak do you feel like you wasted your life till you met me or is it just me?'

'No I mean of course I'd love to make your acquaintance years back but I think you wouldn't like me then. I was immature.'

'You're still not mature babe don't worry' Isak's attempt to make Even fall by pushing his shoulder fortunately fails. 

Even's hold in Isak's hand tightens and he comes closer and closer until their noses touch. 'You want to get rid of me?' Even is making that eyebrow thing again that Isak can't resist. 'Is that what you want? I can get lost if it is what you really want'

Isak gives in to temptation and kisses Even right then. To be honest he doesn't even try not to. Whenever they kiss like this built-up, Isak feels like their surroundings fade away, silence themselves. And he can't get enough of those kind of kisses. So when Even starts to pull away, Isak protests. Even smiles and hits back, 'Isak stop making a scene'

There's no doubt that they are both extra and they are perfect for each other.


	7. Hospital

 

Isak is worried now. He's got a message from his boyfriend, 'Meet me at the hospital ASAP' The hospital. Where Even has been going regularly for his psychotherapy sessions. He never let Isak tag along and kept saying that everything was okay, that he didn't have to wait for him outside and since he couldn't come with him to sessions either, there was no reason for Isak to go to hospital, they simply could meet after. But what changed now? Thoughts flooding into Isak's brains are what makes him feel sick in the stomach and he runs harder.

As he stepped into the hospital less than ten minutes, he got a second message, 'Nothing to worry about, just wanted to make things quick. Come to 2nd floor.' Gosh his boyfriend's a dick. He was worried sick. Isak swore he would make him pay for it. And what about 2nd floor, Isak knew 5th floor is for psychiatry. So is this about something else? 'What's going on really Even?' he types, not sure he'll get a reply. 

It doesn't take Isak long to figure 2nd floor is for paediatrics. He walks through the corridor. Walls all painted in colours of blue, yellow, green, red. Nature always leaves a peaceful view in the eyes. Isak appreciates the painter who made this work of art from inside, nodding 'wow's along the way. A child bumps into Isak and makes him come back to the reality. There are drawings hung on every single door, children running around, calling one another, giggling. What the hell is going on? 

Isak comes to the end of the corridor which apparently opens to the big salon filled with balloons in the ground. So there's a celebration going on. But why does this concern him?

'They sent you to me from heaven. Oh thank God!' yells someone, voice getting closer and closer. Isak turns around to see...a clown, really Even? Big red nose, multicoloured wig, make-up all over the face but Isak could recognise those deep blue eyes everywhere. 

'Actually I came up here using the lift'

'For 2nd floor? RIP youth! Anyway I'm Even and I need your help. Follow me let's get you ready'

'Why would I want to help you?' Isak is mad. He's still not properly breathing for fucks sake. 

'You have not lived today until you have done something for someone who can never repay you.'

'Says who?'

'John Bunyan, an English writer. The point is my colleague just called in sick. I can't handle today alone. There are over twenty children here. No one should feel left out, right? And there's only me.'

'Tough luck man. Children can be really hard work. They are such dorks.' Isak says in a sarcastic tone. 

'You couldn't bear not helping, that would make kids sad.'

'Watch me.'

'You can't be that heartless.' Even laughs. 

'Okay, how much?' 

'You know, this is volunteer work. You're being paid with love and-' Even takes a look at Isak's uneasy face, 'Okay okay I'll pay you, can we please now get you ready?'

 

After three hours with children, they are exhausted. But totally worth it. They put smiles on little patients' faces, making them forget what they're going through for a moment by playing games, helping them draw, singing together. Settling to a couch finally, Even speaks first, 'Did you have a good time?'

'It was less painful than I expected' Isak never admits to being wrong. He had a memorable day, felt so happy with those little dorks and this big dork next to him. 

'Yeah?' Even smiles. 

'Yeah. It was nice. But why do you do that, you don't even get paid. WHILE I'm getting paid. Don't you dare to forget our agreement' Isak tries to throw a challenging look at Even.

'I'm sure you won't let me forget a minute. About your question, I have a bipolar disorder. There are days I find myself thinking 'Why me? What did I do to deserve that. Why should I put up with that' then I come here and see there's no justice in the world. Those kids did nothing wrong but they still suffer from some horrible diseases. And they fight, they don't give up, how could I? It is as it is. There is no big causation to every situation. Being with them helps me take it easy on myself.'

'It seems like you're doing really great job putting up with it. And you're getting along really well with children too.'

'You think so? Last year I painted the wall. You should have seen how happy they became'

'Is it you who painted the walls? Wow, just wow!' Isak appreciates the painter this time from outside. 'I'll get this off my chest once and for all, please don't use it against me. You are really a nice guy and your eyes deserve all the lights to shine as it does now. I'm just glad you're out and put it a fight.'

'It is better to light a candle than curse the darkness.' Even raises his eyebrows and laughs. 

'Where the fuck are they coming from? Are you scrolling through 'quotes of the day' to talk or what? How come your brain functions anyway, I'm tired, hungry and dying.' Isak loves to exaggerate. 

'I can take you to greatest kebab place I newly discovered and I can continue to impress you or do you want your money in cash?'

'Who says no to kebab?' Isak says without blinking an eye. 

'No one.' Even smiles reaches out to Isak's cheek and caresses it very gentle. 'I'm glad there is a universe I'm telling you my diagnosis straight away and not making you go through what you went through.'

'Even, you can tell about it whenever you feel like it. There's no ground rules. It's for you to decide. I'm just glad we've sorted out all misunderstandings.'

'I feel lucky to have you. When you came up to me and said that I'm not alone, I thought that was a dream and since then I feel like I'm living a dream life. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You are.'

'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.' Isak smiles big. 

'Moulin Rouge quote? What did I do to you?' Even smiles big too, eyes full of love. 

'I'm a better person because of you, Even. I am the lucky one.' They hug each other for a long while until Isak's stomach makes itself heard. They laugh at the sound of it, pulling apart. 'And I probably will be the dead one if I don't eat that kebab you promised earlier. We should change, clean up and go'

'Okay but first let's take a selfie still in these outfits, you look adorable!' Even is full of joy. Isak rolls his eyes, palms coming to his face to hide his smile. 

'I love it when you do that. You're the master of rolling eyes.' Even teases. 

'You're such a dork.' Isak claims but gets closer to Even anyway to take a selfie or two or fifteen. 

'Are we done now or are you trying to get out of paying for kebabs?'

'We are done now' Even laughs, checking photos out. 'Did you know you are moody when you're hungry?'

'Whatever. And by the way don't ever talk about me being a clown to the guys, okay?'

'Oops, that's gonna be difficult, considering the selfie I recently sent to the group chat.' 

'Oh my god. Are you aware what you just started. They're never gonna shut their mouths about it.' 

Even laughs, 'We are cute, don't worry.'

'Are you enjoying my suffering? Magnus is gonna print it out and hand it out to everyone at school. Mahdi's gonna start conversations at parties with 'so you know my clown friend' and Jonas, he's gonna be like 'Oh man' and laugh every single joke they make about it.'

'You'll need energy then to deal with this, let's eat those kebabs.' Even stands up and offers a hand to Isak which he takes immediately. Even adds, 'And admit it you love dorks'

'Says who?'

'Me and those twenty three happy kids and their parents and your eyes.'

'It seems like a well-rooted claim. I can't object to that.'


	8. Home

 

Isak is coming back to home, after pre-drinks at Jonas' place. He had insisted on going together with Even this morning. But Even had been reluctant. 'I think you guys should spend some time alone.' Isak tried to explain, 'You're all we're gonna talk about. You might as well come and answer on your behalf.' Even chuckled, 'Another reason for me not to come so they can bitch about me.' Isak rolled his eyes, 'They adore you and you know that.' Even smiled, he knew that, 'Still I have to go back home and keep my mom informed I'm still alive. Don't worry I'll see you soon.' Isak sighed but let Even go. This is why he's coming back home alone because his boyfriend is a jerk who only thinks for himself. God he missed him. Yeah, less than twenty four hours, don't judge him, okay. When did Isak become such a sap anyway?

He found the keys in the second try, opening the door, he got inside. His boyfriend was sitting on the couch in the living room alone, sketching something to his notebook. Even had said soon but Isak hadn't assumed this soon. A smile appeared on his face, 'Hello stranger.'

'Oh hello, I'm Even.'

'Where is everyone? Why are you here alone?'

'Linn said she had a date. Eskild and Noora couldn't believe her. So they offered her a lift and wanted to see with their own eyes whether her date is real.' Even laughed. 

'Linn has a date? The world has come to an end!' Isak said maybe a bit too loud. 

'Yeah, tell me about it. But you should've seen her. She looks so beautiful with a dress on.' 

'You know Linn?'

'I know all of you, Isak.'

'Who are you, Even?'

'I'm Eskild's friend from college. He always talks about you guys. I already feel like I know you so I wanted to meet you and he invited me here to teach him play the guitar.' Even gestures his guitar on the other couch. 'Apparently he wants to impress that guy from our media class.'

'So you're one of those geeks.' Isak laughs. 'What are you drawing?'

'Anything. Everything. I don't know. Can I draw you?'

'What? Me? No no no no no.'

'I know what no means, one would be enough' Even laughs. 

'You can draw, you can play, what else are you capable of?'

'I am indeed a great cook. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to witness that too.'

'You know Eskild uses you, right? He surely made an excuse so you would want to be his guitar teacher.'

'Maybe I'm using him too. I wanted to meet you and here we are.'

'You wanted to meet me?'

'Yes, you seem like worth to know. I always asked about you then it has become not enough. I needed to meet you.'

'Why?'

'I want to know why too. But I think we'll come with an answer at the end of the day.'

'I'll go to kitchen and grab some drinks real quick. Don't steal anything, okay?'

'Only your heart, baby' Even laughs. 

 

Isak comes back with two sodas. Even looks at Isak with questioning eyes. Isak plays the innocent, 'What? Do you rather drink alcohol with an underage?'

'Of course not' Even laughs taking the soda. 

'You know if it hadn't been you, Eskild would try to set me up with all the people he knew, that's for sure.'

'Yeah, Eskild cares about you, he would want you to get laid and be less grumpy.' Even teases. 

'Shut up. How else do you think we would meet?'

'We could meet at the movies, I'd be talking about the scenes rolling on, giving some great critics, sharing my excitement with you.'

'I'd be only staying in my seat to steal your popcorn while you're too busy talking.'

'Shut up. You'd like my company.'

'Maybe. Or you could jump on the back of my bicycle one day when I was wandering around. You'd be like, please keep going cause I put myself in trouble. I'd only obey because you have an irresistible voice.'

'I can really imagine it happening' Even laughs. 'And maybe on a rainy day walking the streets, I could come close to you and pretend we had met at a party before, just because you had an umbrella and I wouldn't like to ruin my perfect hair.'

'You had no problem at the pool.'

'If kissing would be the case, I'd have no problem there too. And 'Umbrella' would play in the background.'

'You know you stopped surprising me after Gabrielle.'

'I wasn't gonna bring this up Isak but now I will. Some birds told me that last year you hung up on 'I'm yours' and made someone play it for you on several occasions. Is it true or true?' Even laughs. 

'I'm gonna kill Jonas. He's fucking dead.' Isak cries, flashing red. 

'Do you want me to play as well?'

'Fuck you. It's a good song.'

'Yeah it is, your song with Jonas. But I'll play something else for you and it'll be our song.' Even takes his guitar and places it in his lap then starts playing with a huge smile spreading along his face. 

 

Baby, I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,  
Yours, until the rivers all run dry  
In other words, until I die  
Baby, I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines,  
Yours, until the poets run out of rhyme  
In other words, until the end of time  
I'm gonna stay right here by your side,  
Do my best to keep you satisfied  
Nothin' in the world could drive me away  
'Cause every day, you'll hear me say  
Baby, I'm yours  
And I'll be yours until two and two is three,  
Yours, until the mountains crumble to the sea  
In other words, until eternity 

Baby, I'm youuuuurs

 

Isak is speechless. How can one carry that much love for a being, but here is Isak stands as an example. He takes the guitar out of Even's hands and lays it down on the coffee table, cups Even's face and kisses him with all he has. It's as if they flew up the sky, gravity no longer exist for them. When they pull apart, Even keeps giving small pecks and laughs, 'So I'll take it as you like the song'

'It's surely better than umbrella ella ella e e e'

'Haha. It has good lyrics too. You're part of my entity. Here for eternity.' Even sings. 

'This world is so fucking unfair. If you have a pretty face, you shouldn't be having a good voice at the same time. Some have neither, you know, Evi. You must be greedy to have them all.'

'I'll take it as a compliment, I guess?' Even throws away a confused look. 'Anyway as good as it sounds all those encounters, my favourite is still ours, you know.'

'Sana blackmailing me to join kosegruppa only to give my weed back then you offering me a smoke to keep me company? Isak, the drug addict. Yeah really great story.' Isak teases. 

'You're such a romantic! But I see more than that.'

'You see everything with that eternal sunshine of spotless mind of yours. I'd like to know what's like to be in your mind.'

'Let me tell you a story then. Our story.' Even says, pulling Isak closer till his head lays on his right shoulder. He wraps his arm around him, right hand falling casually onto Isak's shoulder, left hand holding Isak's hand, fixated on his index finger, playing. Then he suddenly breaks the silence. 

'Once upon a time there was a guy who believed one can be director of his own life and he decided to say action when a boy who he had laid his eyes on on the first day of school noticed him back finally. His first try failed miserably when they got interrupted in the kitchen. He was determined so he had it all planned and got the kiss he wanted underwater in his second try. But nothing is plain sailing. There were of course ups and downs, misjudgments, misunderstandings. He saved the boy and the boy saved him back. They helped each other to fight with their own demons inside. And in the end, they sorted it all out and the guy got the kiss he wanted in the kitchen too and got interrupted again. You know life is like a full circle.' Even takes his sketchbook back in hand and draws the left part of a circle and says, 'This is Isak.' and then draws the right part of the circle and says, 'And this is Even. Only together we are complete and we can feel finally at ease. I'm the right part for you, and you'd end up feeling left alone without me, you see.'

'Like soulmates?' Isak is intrigued. 

'Do you believe in soulmates?'

'I don't know. But I hadn't. Before you.'

'If there are soulmates in this world, we are certainly one of them, Isak. And we are the luckiest one to meet at such a young age. 

'You're right, my right part.' Isak smiles, 'Our story is my favourite too. But what is a story without its epic final kiss?' Isak tilts his head and ups his chin. 

'Let's solve the problem then' says Even pressing their lips together. Just like that, they are one complete circle.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Last Shadow Puppets. When I give a listen to the song, I can't help but remember after hotel scenes. I believe that's about time Isak chose Even finally in their universe. And the song reminds me that how hard seems the situation in the beginning, love always finds its way eventually no matter what. Alt er LOVE.


End file.
